


Autumn Fae

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Characters and relationships to be added, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy setting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Character, True Names, honestly not sure yet, might a little dark, most of it wil probably be made up tho, random unnamed vaguly medievil country, using my vauge knowledge of fae myths to my advantage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: “You shouldn’t go into the forest. Haven’t you heard the stories?”“People don’t go there. Neither should you.”~That’s when he hears it, a tinkling laugh that reminds him of the crunch of autumn leaves and the cold autumn wind, somehow. He looks up and sitting on the highest branch has to be the most beautiful person Shizuo has ever seen.~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just cuz I got really thirsty over fae the other day. Fae Izaya is,,, so good. This will be a longer story so I hope you're all prepared~ Smut might take a while to get too tbh, or maybe not. Depends on what feels natural to me. Izaya is nonbinary in this. Izaya will also be going by "Roppi" for a good portion of this fic but it's just a name he's using. Fae don't give out their true names (and humans shouldn't either) to people unless they trust them implicitly.

_ “You shouldn’t go into the forest. Haven’t you heard the stories?” _

_ “People don’t go there. Neither should you.” _

Shizuo knows that strictly speaking, he shouldn’t be here. The forest is considered taboo, only spoken about to warn others away; and even that doesn't go into specifics. The whole village would rather pretend this place doesn’t exist.  Stories are passed around at the inn and tavern though, when the mood is right or travelers ask the right people.

The thing is, Shizuo’s never been superstitious and the forest is so peaceful. It’s become his favorite place to come when he just needs to get away. Besides, he’s not all that accepted by the village either so he feels a bit of sympathy for the place.

He’s always been too strong and too quick to anger, so he’s avoided, treated like a freak by everyone but his brother, that’s why sometimes he just wants to escape for a while. Hence, the forest. It’s beautiful and calm under the trees.  He doesn’t have to worry about his job at the mill, or his perpetual feud with the butcher (Shizuo didn’t  _ mean _ to throw his cow!) Or Kasuka’s desire to leave and join those wandering theater groups (Kasuka is all he has left…) Besides, he trusts his strength to keep him safe from any dangers.

_ “They say people will go in and never come out. The courts run wild through the forest.” _

_ “Look, I don’t want to talk about it. The fae won’t tolerate us anymore if we start bad-mouthing them.” _

_ “I heard someone from the next village over left their crippled baby in the forest and the next day it was back but different, that child wasn’t human anymore. Don’t go into the woods.” _

There are rumors and stories enough to take years to tell them all but Shizuo doesn’t care. He’s gone into the woods plenty of times and nothing has ever appeared except the occasional animal that disappears quickly once it notices him.  He’s never heard the wild noises people claim to hear or seen any of the so called ‘fae’. It’s all baseless rumors of scared people. Shizuo’s been accused of being a monster or demon, or fae, or anything else all his life. So has Kasuka. There’s no such thing, in his mind.

Not to say that he knows everything about the forest, it’s way too big for him to ever explore fully and he tends not to go too deep into it anyway, for safety reasons, but he doubts there’s anything supernatural about the place.  It seems as normal as any other forest. It changes with the seasons as it should, there’s no unusual noises, he’s never met anybody who’s gotten lost inside it either.

_ “Look, if you do go into the woods just… don’t get distracted. As soon as you lose track of time or your location that's when they’ll get you.” _

_ “They know the moment you enter that place and you’re being watched at all times. Don’t let them lead you astray.” _

It’s a cool autumn day but Shizuo likes the colder weather. He’s lost in his thoughts more than he really should be but he feels safe so he doesn’t mind. That is, until, he realizes he’s passed the same large tree with the ring of vibrant mushrooms about three times. 

Shizuo whips around, looking for any of his usual landmarks but none jump out to him. The path is covered by leaves as well. He frowns but doesn’t panic. He’ll manage to find a way out if he can just stay calm.

What is alarming is the fact that he can see the sun starting to sink over the trees. If he doesn’t hurry he’ll be left alone in the dark. He takes a deep breath. He’s facing the direction the sun is setting so that has to be west. The village is to the east so he turns around. Eventually, he’ll get out of the trees and can get his bearings properly. He sets off towards the east.

He walks for what feels like hours, the sun slowly setting behind him. Finally, he sees something familiar and grins as he heads toward it but his smile quickly falls when he sees what it is. It’s that same tree!

That’s impossible though, he never turned back to the west, not once. He looks back and the sun has almost completely disappeared behind the tree line. 

His frown deepens and that’s when he hears it, a tinkling laugh that reminds him of the crunch of autumn leaves and the cold autumn wind, somehow. He looks up and sitting on the highest branch has to be the most beautiful person Shizuo has ever seen.

They have wine red eyes and pitch-black hair. Whoever they are they’re dressed like a noble: A deep red and black tunic that hugs their figure, a dark, fur-lined cloak that flutters in the wind and boots that reach their thighs waving back and forth. They even have a simple silver circlet that gleams in the fading sunlight. The person eyes him with obvious amusement. Shizuo clears his suddenly dry throat.

“Hello.”

They give him a sharp smile.

“You seem lost~ or maybe you just really like my tree~”

They pat the tree they’re perched on. Shizuo’s shoulders hunch a bit in embarrassment.

“I’m lost. Do you know the way out?”

That gorgeous face turns contemplative.

“Do I? Maybe I do. In any case, you won’t make it out before nightfall.”

They hop off the branch, nearly giving Shizuo a heart attack, but amazingly they appear unharmed. 

“I have a house nearby, why don’t you stay with me?”

Shizuo blushes a little, it’s not the kind of invitation he receives from beautiful strangers or… anyone really. Still, that doesn’t mean he trusts this person. Not fully. (he can’t even tell their gender, if they have one.)

“... Just for the night. I would appreciate it.”

Shizuo bows respectfully and their smile softens slightly.

“Of course, I could hardly leave you alone to get even more lost or possibly die. Now, why don’t you give me your name~”

The slightly odd phrasing doesn’t even occur to Shizuo.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima.”

That blindingly white smile flashes again, genuine delight flashing over their face.

“You may call me Roppi~ It’s so nice to meet you Shizuo~”

Their words roll off their tongue, hungry and seductive in turn and it makes Shizuo shiver to hear his name from those lips. It feels like he’s missing something here but before he can think about it too much they turn away.

“This way~ I’ll be happy to lend you my spare room~”

They saunter away and Shizuo hurries to catch up, his heart beating wildly in his chest for reasons he’s unsure of.

Roppi leads them on a tiny, winding path that Shizuo could never hope to have found on his own, much less follow it to the end. They end up in a little clearing. It’s beautiful, with vibrant flowers and a crystal clear river fed by a stream. What’s most impressive though is the house. It’s nested atop a huge tree! The tree isn’t the tallest but it is the thickest Shizuo has ever seen. It looks like part of the house is even inside the tree, though how Roppi managed that is a complete mystery to Shizuo.

Roppi grins at Shizuo’s reaction.

“It is impressive isn’t it~ My family has lived here since the tree was barely a sapling~ I’m just the most recent owner.”

They lead Shizuo up a short, winding staircase and inside. It’s just as impressive inside as it is outside. It’s so much roomier than he’d thought it would be and the decor is lovely. Roppi hums happily and takes off his cloak, hanging it on a rack by the door.

“I’ll show you the room you may use. Then how about some supper~”

Shizuo’s stomach rumbles at the mention of food and he blushes in embarrassment.

“That sounds great. Thank you.”

Roppi nods and leads him down a rounded hallway. There are drawings and paintings all along the walls. Views of a forest, a large body of water, an amazing and impossible looking city over a river, and of various people. Shizuo guesses they’re portraits of Roppi’s family.

The art is all so lively and detailed that Shizuo almost expects the paintings to move on their own. Roppi opens a door to the left. It’s a small but cozy room with a soft-looking double bed. There’s a large window on one wall and an even larger bookcase on the other. A small but sturdy desk sits underneath the window. There’s a wardrobe with a large mirror near the bed.

All in all, it’s the nicest bedroom Shizuo has ever been in. Roppi has to belong to some rich family, but he’s never heard of anybody living in the woods…

Roppi hums from behind him.

“There’s a washroom through there.”

He points at a little door down the hallway.

“I’ll start the meal. Make yourself at home~”

Shizuo gives him a grateful smile and Roppi winks at him before closing the door. Shizuo relaxes and heaves a soft sigh. Roppi might be too trusting. They have no information about Shizuo yet they let him into their home. Shizuo could be a thief for all they know! But he can’t pretend to be anything but relieved at the naivety, he’d be stuck wandering through the night if not for Roppi after all.

There’s a thought buzzing at the back of his mind but when he reaches for it, it's just too faint. He decides not to worry about it too much. Tomorrow he’ll be back where he belongs and… maybe he can visit Roppi some more in the future. That brings a smile to his face. There’s something so alluring about them and Shizuo wants to get to know them a little better. Not everyone is kind enough to take in a total stranger these days. It’s a relief from the constant judgment of the village. The cooking food smells divine and his mouth waters. Strange, he hadn’t realized he was  _ that _ hungry.

For now, he goes to wash up a little. He’s been wandering the woods all afternoon and it wouldn’t be polite to sit down to eat while he’s still dirty. He strips off his old, too big, blue tunic and his old, torn up breeches He cleans up as best as he can, wetting his shaggy brown hair and brushing the dirt and twigs out of it. (how they even get there is as big a mystery as Roppi’s gender) then he shakes out his clothes, rubs at the worst stains with a bit of water, and redresses. It’s the best he can do at the moment. He wishes he could clean up a little better, because he likes Roppi, but he can’t.

He steps out just as Roppi starts down the hallway. Roppi’s eyes rove over his form with obvious satisfaction.

“Dinner is ready if you’re still hungry~”

Shizuo is  _ starving _ .

“Yes, thank you.”

He smiles and follows Roppi to the dining room. He stops short, gaping at the sight of the meal. It’s fit for a king! He’s never seen that much food in one place except for at festivals. Roppi smirks.

“I treat my guests well~ I’m not exactly running out of food~”

Shizuo nods dizzily, suddenly more hungry than he’s ever been in his life. Roppi gives that same tinkling laugh from earlier, reminiscent of crystal breaking against stone.

“Well, help yourself~ I can’t eat it all on my own.”

Roppi’s dark lashes dip and his head tilts just so and suddenly Shizuo is hungry in multiple ways. He hurries to take a seat to distract himself from that thought, though he can’t quite keep the blush off his face. Roppi laughs again and once they’re both seated, leads them in some bizarre form of ‘grace’.

They grab Shizuo’s hands before he can start on the food and stare him straight in the eye, a beautiful, foreign language spilling past Roppi’s lips with utmost ease and Shizuo can’t look away. He feels bewitched. He’s never met someone as entrancing as them.

Once Roppi finishes he let’s go of Shizuo’s hands with a soft smile.

“You may eat from my table~”

Shizuo bows slightly and digs in, eyes widening with the first bite. He’s never tasted something so exquisite!! It’s all he can do to prevent himself from scarfing down everything in sight. Roppi eats everything on their plate but they watch Shizuo more than their own food, a self-satisfied little smile on their perfect face.

This food is practically life-changing, as it truly feels like a part of himself is being filled for the first time. His only real wish is that Kasuka could be here as well but there’s plenty of time to introduce Kasuka to Roppi, if they remain in contact later. Right now he needs to put the rest of this meal in his stomach or he’ll never forgive himself.

Roppi’s eyes him intently as he eats, their eyes are half-lidded and they look even hungrier than Shizuo, though they still don’t focus much on their food. That might set off some alarm bells if Shizuo wasn’t completely immersed in the meal.

By the time they’re done Shizuo’s 100% sure he’ll never be this satisfied with a meal again in his entire life and Roppi has barely eaten anything compared to Shizuo. They look content though so Shizuo doesn't feel too bad about it.

Roppi reaches forward to cup Shizuo’s hand in their own.

“You’ll remain here for the night, of course, and I’ll help you more tomorrow.”

Their finger traces some nonsense pattern over the skin at the back of his hand and Shizuo shudders. Has that always been so sensitive?

“I hope you sleep well~ I’m just upstairs if you require  _ anything~ _ ”

Roppi’s tone of voice is clearly meant to convey something but Shizuo has no idea what he’s supposed to read between the lines.

“Thank you… You’ve really helped me so much.”

He gives Roppi the most sincere and grateful smile he can and they seem to melt a little, leaning in with that same hungry look before looking away.

“See you in the morning.”

They stand quickly and make their way to the stairs, turning just before going up.

“Oh, and don’t wander the house at night, if you please.”

Shizuo nods, it’s not a hard request.

“I won’t.”

Roppi smiles once more and is up the stairs faster than a breeze. Shizuo sighs softly and heads to his room for the evening. He feels so optimistic all of a sudden. And to think, if he’d listened to his fellow villagers he’d have never met such an amazing person. He knew it was all baseless rumors, he’d known it all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roppi’s eyelashes dip, gaze turning heavy, and another question spills out that Shizuo still can’t understand. Shizuo nods anyway. Satisfaction graces Roppi’s features and they lean up on tiptoes to pull Shizuo closer.
> 
> His heart is beating out of his chest but he bows closer to Roppi, he receives a kiss on his forehead and Roppi whispers one last thing in that foreign tongue against his skin before pulling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Here we go! The chapter that sets everything in motion~!

When Shizuo crawls into bed it’s even softer than it looks. His head hits the pillow and he’s out like a light. His dreams are sweet and he wakes up feeling the most rested and relaxed he’s been in a long time. He can smell food and it wakes him right up.

He pads out of the room and finds Roppi humming an unfamiliar tune in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon with ease and grace. Shizuo can’t help but stare for a moment. Roppi’s hair is a little ruffled from sleep and their loose sleep shirt droops down their shoulder as they cook. Shizuo takes in the revealed skin hungrily, even more so when Roppi turns around and gives him a bright smile.

“Good morning, Shizuo. Did you sleep well?”

Shizuo smiles back, stepping further into the kitchen at last.

“Yes, and you?”

Roppi nods.

“Of course~”

They turn and plate the food, it’s nowhere near the feast from last night but Shizuo is definitely not complaining. He follows Roppi to the dining room and sits across from them. Roppi says that same little chant from last night then they dig in. Shizuo nearly moans at the first bite.

“You’re such an amazing cook.”

Roppi perks up at the compliment, clearly proud of his skills.

“Thank you. I’m glad you love it so much~”

Shizuo finishes quickly and Roppi isn’t far behind. He offers to help with the dishes but Roppi turns him down. Not long after that Roppi’s handing him a hand-drawn map.

“This should be accurate but it’s pretty old and the forest really could have changed in a lot of different ways since then. Still, if this doesn’t help you may always come back here.”

They point to a clear spot on the map that must be the clearing.

“I hope it helps~”

Shizuo nods, smiling at the fact that with this map it’ll be easy to find Roppi again. But Roppi does something unexpected suddenly. Their hand finds Shizuo’s, lifting it gently to their lips and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. Shizuo’s knees go a bit weak and his heart hammers in his chest.

“I really do mean it~ If you get lost even for a second you may come back here~ I’ll show you a different way~”

Those wine red eyes are intense and Shizuo swallows heavily, face crimson red. Roppi still has a hold of his hand. He’s never been courted before... 

“I… I will.”

His voice wavers a little and Roppi laughs silkily.

“You’ll visit me again even if you get out, won’t you?”

Shizuo nods immediately, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Of course. I’d love to visit you anytime.”

Roppi seems to glow at that, face lighting up like they received a precious gift. They give Shizuo that perfect smile and step closer to cup his cheek.

“I expect to see you again soon~”

Their thumb traces over Shizuo’s lower lip and that incredibly hungry look is back in their eyes before they step back to give Shizuo his space and, finally, Shizuo realizes he’s stopped breathing. He shakes his head to fight the haze and bows.

“Thank you, for everything.”

Roppi smiles and steps back even further.

“See you later, Shizuo~”

Shizuo nods, giving Roppi a slightly adoring look before heading out the door.

\----

It really doesn’t take him long to realize that this map is nearly impossible to read. It should be easy but nothing that’s marked on the map seems to be where it should be. It’s incredibly frustrating and eventually he has to give in and realize this map won’t help. He’ll have to go back to Roppi… If he can find the clearing again at all.

Surprisingly, the clearing seems to be the only thing on the map that’s properly marked and easy to find. He’s too tired to wonder why that is. He sighs and knocks on Roppi’s door, embarrassed to be back so quickly but it can’t be helped.

Roppi opens the door fairly quickly, seemingly unsurprised to see Shizuo. Maybe they’d realized the map wasn’t good after he’d left.

“Back so soon, Shizuo~? Did you miss me that much?”

There’s a teasing lilt to their voice and Shizuo flushes.

“I, ah… I don’t think this map is very good.”

Roppi nods.

“Very possible. Lucky for you I don’t mind showing you a different way.”

Roppi flashes that razor sharp grin and opens the door further.

“For now, come inside while I get dressed for traipsing through the woods.”

Shizuo nods and walks through the door for the third time. Roppi disappears up the stairs and Shizuo takes the opportunity to look around a little more. He gravitates to some paintings along the far wall.

Roppi with two little twin girls, a man and a woman, both tall and intimidating but just as beautiful as Roppi. A painting of them all grouped together. This must be Roppi’s immediate family. Shizuo smiles softly at a photo of a much younger Roppi holding two bundled up babies.

There’s a painting of Roppi with an unfamiliar man as well. The man wears spectacles and has his arm around Roppi’s shoulder, beaming despite the look of exasperated fondness on Roppi’s face. Unlike the family photos there’s very little resemblance between the two and Shizuo feels a little bit jealous.

He doesn’t know why, they’re probably just friends, but he’s just met Roppi and doesn’t really want to share him with anybody. He shakes the possessive thoughts out of his head. Roppi doesn’t belong to him, he shouldn’t think like that.

The beauty in question skips back down the stairs just then.

“Ready, Shi-”

They stop short as they see Shizuo holding the painting. A strange look crosses Roppi’s face and Shizuo hurries to put it back, despite already being caught.    
  


“Ah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched…”

He mutters, bowing in apology. Roppi seems a little less cheerful than before as they sweeps forward to grab Shizuo’s hand and tug him pointedly away from the paintings. 

“No… It’s fine. Are you ready?”

Shizuo nods, eager to escape the sudden mood shift. Roppi eyes him for a long moment then nods.

”Alright.”

Then, they lead the way out the door. Shizuo follows, feeling a bit helpless and confused. It was just a painting, right? What did he do wrong?

\-----

Luckily, it doesn’t take Roppi long to recover and they’re skipping along cheerfully in no time. They’ve been following another near invisible path for some time now when the trees start to open up a little more. Shizuo takes that as a good sign and smiles, the path is becoming easier to see as well. It looks like someone must maintain this section of path fairly regularly because along either side is a line of various mushrooms. They wouldn’t grow like that naturally.

On they go. Stepping stones through a small river, the same, winding, mushroom path, until they come to a small grove of close together trees around an archway. Shizuo frowns, the archway doesn’t lead anywhere, why is it here?

Roppi doesn’t pause, leading Shizuo towards the arch. Shizuo follows but he’s a little hesitant. That same buzzing from yesterday picking up in the back of his mind. When he lags behind Roppi turns and grabs his hand to tug him along until they’re standing right in front of the structure. Shizuo shifts uncomfortably.

“Where are we?”

Roppi smiles.

“This is a place I come to often. I wanted to show you before you left.”

Shizuo relaxes a little, it’s kinda romantic when Roppi says it that way.

“Oh, it’s beautiful.”

Roppi smiles brightly and leans in close to Shizuo, they’re eyes seem to glow in the sun beams filtering in through the trees. Shizuo can’t look away.

Roppi says something in that same, crystalline language and Shizuo finds himself nodding like he understands, hopelessly lost in Roppi’s eyes. Roppi keeps speaking, leaning in closer as their voice lilts on what seems to be a question. Shizuo’s breath hitches, though he honestly couldn’t tell you why, and he nods again. Roppi smells sweet, like the pumpkin pie his mother used to make him. 

Roppi’s eyelashes dip, gaze turning heavy, and another question spills out that Shizuo still can’t understand. Shizuo nods anyway. Satisfaction graces Roppi’s features and they lean up on tiptoes to pull Shizuo closer.

His heart is beating out of his chest but he bows closer to Roppi, he receives a kiss on his forehead and Roppi whispers one last thing in that foreign tongue against his skin before pulling back. 

Suddenly, Shizuo’s world feels like it’s spinning. He trembles, hot and cold flashing up his spine repeatedly as every hair on his body stands on end. He stumbles backwards, trying not to fall, and finds himself on the other side of the arch. Roppi watching him with a pleasant smile on their face.

That’s the last thing he sees before he blacks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo winces, feeling a little dizzy. There’s so much to process. Roppi gives him a sympathetic look and grabs Shizuo’s hand. Thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin.  
“It’s a little overwhelming, I’m sure.”  
They coo softly, voice melodic and calming. Shizuo’s is once again reminded how truly beautiful Roppi is.

Shizuo drifts back to consciousness slowly, like swimming through molasses. There’s something brushing through his hair every few moments and he seems to be laying half over ground and half over something else. He blinks his eyes open and it’s pitch black, he can tell he’s outside though.

The moon slowly comes out from behind the clouds and he can finally see what he’s laying on. It’s Roppi, cradling him against his chest. He flushes a little as Roppi gives him a smile, hand running through Shizuo’s hair once more.

“What happened?”

Shizuo rasps, throat dry. Roppi gives him a sympathetic look.

“You fainted.”

Roppi replies airily, eyes scanning the trees before focusing back on Shizuo.

“Don’t worry through. You’re uninjured.”

Shizuo nods, brow furrowing. If he strains his memory he can recall the experience, a little.

“O-oh… What are we going to do now? Go back to your house and leave tomorrow?”

Roppi hums lightly, leaning closer to Shizuo.

“We won’t be leaving at all.”

Shizuo blinks, not comprehending the words.

“What?”

Roppi mutters something in that same language from earlier. Their features blurr, seeming to shift and go fuzzy. Shizuo blinks and shakes his head and when he opens his eyes the fuzziness is gone but Roppi has changed. His mouth drops open in surprise.

Their ears are more pointed, their teeth seem sharper, and there’s a slight glow to their skin. The biggest change is to their eyes though, they shift from dark red to a bright ruby color that could never be natural.

Shizuo’s stomach drops into dread. This… Maybe he should have listened to the rumors. It’s clear that Roppi isn’t human. He feels betrayed.

“You’re fae, aren’t you.”

His voice is flat, shock keeping him calm, but his mind is racing. He knows not all fae are evil, or even harmful, it’s just hard to tell what kind Roppi may be. He’s always made a point of ignoring information about fae though, to spite the rumors about Kasuka and himself, now he’s kicking himself for that decision.

“Of course I am, didn’t you already know? You’re always visiting the forest even though your villagers tell you not too. I figured maybe you were looking to meet a fae.”

Shizuo frowns, proof that Roppi has been watching him. But… maybe it really is just a misunderstanding.

“I wasn’t. I never even believed fae existed.”

Roppi appears a bit hurt at that, drawing into themself and setting their shoulders.

“You never once considered it?”

Shizuo shakes his head and finally sits up.

“I thought you were beautiful, but I never thought you were fae.”

Roppi’s eyes narrow and they look off into the treeline again.

“Well that changes things doesn’t it.”

Their voice is sharp, eyes glinting as cold wind blows through the trees to chill Shizuo to the bone. He shivers and curls into himself.

“I’m sorry.”

Roppi seems to soften and the wind slows to a stop. Shizuo sighs in relief.

“I really didn’t mean to upset you. Why does it matter if I didn’t know though?”

Roppi turns back to him and huffs.

“Because now you can’t leave.”

Shizuo goes still.

“What?”

Roppi rolls their eyes and they give Shizuo an incredulous look.

“I performed a binding spell. You agreed to it even. Once you stepped through that archway we were officially bound.”

Shizuo’s face goes pale, then he glares, his temper getting the better of him.

“I never would have agreed to that.”

Roppi huffs and glares back.

“You gave me your true name within moments of meeting me, and when I was performing the spell you agreed. Just because you didn’t understand what I was saying doesn’t mean your mind didn’t comprehend it. Some part of you wants to leave the human world. That’s not my fault.”

Shizuo grits his teeth, fingers curling into fists. He would never!!… Right? He takes a deep breath, in and out. He needs to stay calm. From Roppi’s point of view it must seem clear cut. And when Shizuo thinks about it the only person he’d regret leaving is Kasuka…

Before all this he’d wanted to spend more time with Roppi anyway. Who knows, maybe this isn’t even permanent. He’s still a little upset but Roppi does seem honestly upset that Shizuo wasn’t aware. There’s no way Roppi is evil given that and they’ve yet to try and hurt Shizuo. He sighs and forces himself to relax.

“Fine. It’s a misunderstanding then. Is it fixable?”

Roppi shakes their head, slowly relaxing as Shizuo calms down.

“No. It’s not all bad though. It’s not a strict bond.”

Shizuo rubs his temples slightly, headache forming.

“I’d like to know more about it. Please.”

Roppi nods, standing and brushing themself off.

“For now let’s go back to my place. It’s dangerous at night.”

Shizuo nods and stands as well, preparing for the long walk but surprised as Roppi pulls him close. Roppi gives him a playful little smile and pulls them both through the arch with a twist. Suddenly they’re back in front of Roppi’s home. Shizuo gapes a little. There’s so much he doesn’t know about fae. Roppi giggles at the look on his face.

“Come on, I’ll make some dinner and explain more inside.”

Shizuo nods and follows Roppi inside. He’ll get the full explanation before he makes any judgements.

\----

Roppi snaps their fingers and food appears, that explains a lot. They both sit down and Roppi takes a moment to say that same little chant again before they both dig in. This time Shizuo’s curious.

“What are you saying?”

Roppi gives him a blank look, appearing to just now realize Shizuo doesn’t understand.

“It’s a prayer of thanks. Fae draw their magic from nature and so we say thanks when we use it in certain ways. Before we eat, after a particularly draining spell, or at the end of the day. Even the most malicious fae doesn’t turn their back on The Mother.”

It’s fascinating, in a way. Shizuo nods.

“Tell me more about this bond, then.”

Roppi sighs lightly and takes another bite of food before answering.

“Look, by all fae law you belong to me. You gave me your true name, you ate my food, and we’re magically bound. Any fae that has an issue with you has to come to me about it. If you are hurt by a fae it’s my responsibility to care for you and seek revenge if necessary. Of course, if you offend a fae it then falls to me to punish you as is seen fit. I’m not too invested in those sorts of rules though.”

Shizuo shifts uncomfortably, it sounds like he’s been reduced to property. Roppi rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you’ll be seen as lesser but your status has actually risen. Eventually another fae would have found you wandering the forest and they wouldn’t have been at all kind. The Autumn Court isn’t quite malicious but the Winter Court has been waking lately and they would have happily skinned you alive for entertainment.”

Shizuo’s eyes widen. He could have lived his whole life happily without that information.

“How have I been this lucky so far?”

Roppi hums.

“The Summer Court holds little to no interest in messing with humans and I’ve been watching over you in the fall. You’re alive by sheer luck.”

Roppi gives a toothy grin, sharp teeth and glowing eyes.

“The bond keeps us connected. I will be able to feel your health, and if you’re in danger. You will be able to feel my call from wherever you are and even send out your own. There’s no need to stay close to each other, though I would prefer it, but we must be in the same realm at the same time. The veil between the human world and the fae world is thin but the bond cannot withstand that level of separation. Should that happen you will die.”

Shizuo winces, feeling a little dizzy. There’s so much to process. Roppi gives him a sympathetic look and grabs Shizuo’s hand. Thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin.

“It’s a little overwhelming, I’m sure.”

They coo softly, voice melodic and calming. Shizuo’s is once again reminded how truly beautiful Roppi is.

“But I’ll make sure you like it here. We can even go visit that brother of yours. You’ll be fine~ I’m not going to treat you badly and I’m not interested in a servant. My reasons for bonding are simply companionship.”

That makes Shizuo relax a little. Roppi must be lonely. It explains a lot. He can still visit Kasuka too and that was his main concern anyway. He’s not completely happy with this still but it’s not nearly as bad as it could be.

“Alright. I’ll stay with you for now.”

Roppi perks up, delight lighting up their features. Shizuo wonders what he’s gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I don't have chapter 5 done but I'm posting this anyway since it's been so long. Hope you all enjoy~ Drop a comment if you do! <3

The next day Roppi wakes him early, shoving fresh, clean clothes into his hands that are nicer than anything Shizuo has ever worn in his life.

“What are these for?”

He questions, a little uneasy at the finery. Roppi smiles.

“Well you’re mine now! I wouldn’t leave you to wear the same rags for the rest of time. I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

Shizuo flushes, unsure if he should be offended or thankful. Though, it doesn’t matter much either way. Roppi’s like an excitable whirlwind. They practically shove Shizuo into the washroom with orders to clean up as much as possible and then Shizuo’s left alone with only his thoughts and some way too fancy clothes. He sighs and starts to strip.

Unlike last time the tub is already full of nice warm water, he wonders if Roppi filled it the normal way or if their magic was used for this as well. He can’t picture Roppi carrying bucket after bucket into the room to fill this huge tub, not to mention actually heating it to a comfortable temperature.

Honestly, Shizuo can’t remember the last time he’s had a bath that wasn’t too hot or too cold. He only ever bothers heating the water in winter. As he slides into the water he can tell Roppi has even perfumed it. That brings the flush back to his face. Only rich people can afford to waste perfume on their bath and Shizuo is not at all used to this sort of treatment.

All he knows is the gentle heat and the sweet smell of the water relax him more than anything has in a long time. He feels a little guilty once he starts washing up with Roppi’s expensive looking soaps but they did say to get as clean as possible. It’s worth it, by the end he’s cleaner than he’s ever felt. What he thought was his skin color is actually a shade lighter as dirt he hadn’t realised was there is scrubbed away. His hair is softer than it’s been since he was a child. Honestly? It’s a huge confidence boost that he hadn’t expected to feel. Even better once he’s dry and covered in the new clothes.

A dark blue tunic with silver buttons, the most comfortable pair of pants Shizuo has ever worn, and knee-high traveling boots that fit like a dream. He has to wonder how Roppi knew all his measurements but it’s probably all magic anyway. Shizuo gives his hair a quick brush, it’s still a little wet but it’ll dry after a while, and goes back to join Roppi.

Roppi is sprawled over the couch in the sitting room, reading a book with casual grace. They look up as Shizuo comes into view and something changes in their expression. Hunger. Clear as day in their eyes is an intensity that makes Shizuo shudder. A satisfied smirk pulls at Roppi’s lips and they toss the book aside. Faster than a blink Roppi’s in his personal space and Shizuo actually flinches in surprise. 

Roppi laughs, hand catching Shizuo’s chin and tilting his head to the side. Despite Roppi being significantly smaller than him Shizuo can’t help but feel vulnerable. Roppi leans in close, arms finding their way around Shizuo’s neck.

“You clean up nicely~ I thought you couldn’t get any prettier~”

Shizuo’s face goes crimson. He’s never been called pretty in his life! Roppi grins.

“Aww~ Don’t be shy. It’s the truth. There’s so much I want to do right now but, unfortunately, we have plans~”

Roppi’s fingers are curling in his hair and it’s very distracting. Shizuo bites his lip as nails move gently over his scalp.

“Wh-what plans?”

Roppi’s smile softens.

“We’re going to go see your brother and then we have to visit Altlier, the capital city of the Fae.”

Shizuo’s eyes widen. Kasuka! He’ll get to see his brother again. He grins, visiting the Fae city sounds exciting too but Kasuka is way more important than that. Roppi seems to soften even more at the genuine joy on Shizuo’s face.

“Yes, it’s exciting I know. You’ll need this though.”

Roppi’s hands encircle his throat but he doesn’t even get the chance to feel confused before Roppi starts, chanting in the beautiful fae language. Shizuo’s neck feels warm as something seems to form around it under Roppi’s hands. It doesn’t take long and something heavy hangs around Shizuo’s neck as Roppi pulls his hands away completely. He reaches up to feel what it is and it feels like a metal band wrapped snug around his throat. It should feel uncomfortable but somehow it’s actually comforting. Almost as if taking it off would be a bigger loss than he’d be prepared for. His brow furrows at the unfamiliar feeling.

“What is this?”

Roppi brushes Shizuo’s hand aside and tugs at the band lightly. It sets off a tingle through Shizuo’s whole body.

“It’s a claim band. It’s meant to tell others who you belong to on sight.”

That doesn’t feel like the whole explanation and Shizuo isn’t willing to drop it considering it’s wrapped around his neck like a second skin.

“What else does it do?”

Roppi hesitates, clearly a bit reluctant to say.

“It’s an often overlooked form of claiming, most don’t use it though it’s easily recognizable. It doesn’t do anything our bond doesn’t already do this is just… more recognizable. I have a few enemies out their and some fae just hate humans in general. This makes it clear at a glance who has claimed you and messing with you could have severe consequences…”

Shizuo takes that information in with a frown, it still doesn’t explain Roppi’s reluctance to explain.

“What else?”

Here, Roppi actually blushes lightly. 

“It’s… Usually you wouldn’t use this sort of bond unless you were… lovers. People are going to make assumptions.”

Shizuo’s own face flushes.

“Oh…”

Well, it could be a lot worse and… he can’t say he minds the thought… Not that he’d ever admit it.

“Alright. Thank you for telling me.”

He gives Roppi a bright smile that seems to catch the small fae off guard. Roppi laughs after a moment of shock.

“You’re almost as bad as he was.”

Shizuo blinks, not expecting that response.

“Who?”

Roppi’s laugh cuts off abruptly and they frown.

“Nothing. Nobody... Let’s go.”

Shizuo frowns at the abrupt change but nods, dropping the subject as Roppi leads the way. Even with the tense air he can’t help but feel happy, he gets to see Kasuka. Nothing can really ruin that.

\----

They make it out of the forest fairly quickly this time. No side trips or anything. Shizuo can’t help but be a little bitter about that. It proves Roppi was just stringing him along for their own gain. Though, that’s already been established so he’s not too upset over it. 

The tense atmosphere wears off quickly and soon Roppi is practically dancing through the trees, never bothered by any of the underbrush that seems to trip Shizuo up so easily. He can’t say he minds though, Roppi is clearly having fun and they look beautiful in the early morning sunlight. Shizuo may be a bit weak to Roppi’s pretty face.

Not only that though, they’re skipping along the path, chatting away to Shizuo and occasionally slipping into that lovely language. The forest has never seemed so nice. Still, the majority of his good mood is because of where they’re heading. He can’t wait to see his brother and when the village finally comes into sight he grins wide, striding forward faster but a slim hand wraps around his wrist and tugs him back.

Roppi gives him a serious look, playfulness quelled.

“We’re here for your brother but you’ve been gone a few days by now and you’re dressed in finery. Not only that but I will be with you and you’re coming from the forest. Your villagers are going to know in an instant something is up and many will assume the worst. Are you prepared for that?”

Shizuo frowns, he hadn’t thought of that… He decides it doesn’t matter. He’d never been accepted by the village in the first place and Kasuka needs to know where he’s been and what’s going on.

“Yeah… I know what will happen.”

Roppi nods with a cute little smile before their features blur once more into their more human look.

“Let’s go then.”

Shizuo leads the way towards his home, Roppi sticking close to his side. It’s not long till they’re noticed. Confusion, then suspicion, then aggression. It’s expected. Mothers lead their children inside as a small group of men step forward.

“Heiwajima.”

One of them, the innkeeper, greets gruffly. Though, his eyes are more on Roppi than Shizuo. Wariness of strangers more ingrained than what they think of Shizuo. Though… Not all the looks thrown Roppi’s way are wary and that fact alone makes Shizuo’s temper rise. He holds himself back though. Roppi can take care of themself.

“Mori.”

He responds, shifting so he’s in front of Roppi by just a little. The movement isn’t missed by the men in front of him. The butcher sneers, always ready to take his anger out on Shizuo.

“We told you that forest was bad news and now you went and brought the fae right to us. I knew you were nothing innocent.”

The butcher, Yamazaki, growled. Already writing Shizuo off without even asking for the truth. Shizuo’s fingers curl into fists but a touch from a soft, small hand against his wrist relaxes him again and Roppi links their fingers together. Finally speaking up, voice soft and almost hypnotic. Belatedly Shizuo realizes it must be laced with some sort of magic.

“You may call me Roppi. I am, in fact, a fae of the autumn court. I have claimed Heiwajima Shizuo as my own and you would do well to respect that.”

Roppi’s voice turns sharp at the end. A threat.

“There need be no fighting though and your village will not be harmed if you agree to a contract.”

The wind is blowing colder now, leaves picked up and scattered on the breeze. Shizuo just holds Roppi’s hand tighter as fear plays over the faces of the villagers. The men have a brief conversation, heated whispers heard from here but Shizuo can’t make out the words. Finally, Hirato, the blacksmith, speaks up.

“What sort of contract?”

Roppi grins.

“You agree to leave both Heiwajima brothers alone. Do not harm them, do not insult them, do not turn them away from your business. Shizuo will be staying with me, you likely will only see him very rarely. The youngest, Kasuka, has no knowledge of this yet. He will be informed but he is not involved. As for the rest of the contract? Stay away from the forest. All of you. Spring and early summer are the only somewhat safe times but I wouldn’t risk it if I were you. Never enter in winter. In return I, and the rest of my court, will watch over your little village and protect it from evil influence.”

Shizuo’s genuinely shocked by it all and he gives Roppi a flabbergasted look. Roppi doesn’t look at him though, maintaining eye contact with Hirato. Shizuo smiles, even with the tense air around them, he appreciates Roppi trying to secure his brother’s protection. Shizuo isn’t worried about his own health too much but Kasuka could very well be targeted by association.

After some more muttering and arguing Hirato coughs lighty.

“And the punishment for breaking the terms?”

Roppi’s grin goes absolutely deadly.

“You punish them accordingly or I will. I will not be kind about it either.”

They promise and even Shizuo feels a thrill of fear. Eventually they all agree and Roppi pushes Shizuo back slightly.

“I am going to seal the contract now. If I were you, I’d make sure the terms are known by everyone by the end of the day.”

There’s nervous looks all around as Roppi chants in that musical language. It doesn’t take long and Roppi seems satisfied once they’re done.

“Good. If the rules are broken I will be informed immediately. Thank you all for being so accommodating~”

Roppi’s voice is cheerful but the wind still blows colder than it should. Somehow Shizuo can tell it’s Roppi’s doing. A reminder to the town. Soon enough they’re making their way to Shizuo’s house. Roppi laces their fingers together once more.

“That was fun, right Shizuo?”

Shizuo swallows, not sure how he feels right now.

“Of course.”

Is all he says but it wins a happy smile from Roppi. Maybe that’s all he really needs though. Shizuo smiles a bit helplessly back. Roppi is… awe inspiring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to include the trip to the city in this chapter but it's been a while since my last upload so I figured I'd make that the next chapter and post what I already had done. Enjoy!

Shizuo tugs Roppi along quickly, eager to put that scene behind him and see his brother. His house comes into view soon enough and he speeds up even more until they finally reach the front door. He opens it as soon as he reaches it, Kasuka comes into view immediately, settled on a cushion sewing a patch in a pair of trousers.

Kasuka looks up quickly but doesn’t appear startled otherwise even as Shizuo releases Roppi to pull Kasuka up into a hug. Kasuka hugs back after a moments pause with a small noise that Shizuo knows would be a relieved laugh on anyone else.

“Shizuo.”

_ ‘Welcome home’ _ is conveyed through Kasuka’s tone and Shizuo smiles before finally pulling back to give Kasuka space. Kasuka gives Shizuo a once-over. Appraising his new apparel with a soft hum before his eyes settle on Roppi and he seems to reach some sort of conclusion.

“You came from the forest, didn’t you.”

Shizuo’s shoulders hunch slightly. A trained response even though he knows Kasuka doesn’t mind him exploring the woods.

“Yeah… This is Roppi.”

Roppi smiles and steps forward to stand next to Shizuo.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Kasuka gives them a long look before nodding.

“You’re Fae.”

Shizuo jolts a bit, genuinely surprised at Kasuka’s statement. He wonders if Roppi is somehow just, really obviously Fae and Shizuo’s the only one who didn’t know.

“How’d you know?”

His brother just shrugs.

“I’ve met Fae before. Once you know what to look for, it's easy to tell.”

That’s an even bigger shock to Shizuo’s system. Kasuka has met other Fae!?

“What!? When?”

Kasuka smiles ever so slightly.

“A few summers back.”

Shizuo frowns, very interested in that little fact and wondering why Kasuka didn’t tell him but before he can ask Roppi steps in.

“Yes, I’m Fae. You may call me Roppi.”

They smile brightly and Shizuo’s stress melts away at the sight. Even Kasuka seems to relax a little more. Kasuka bows slightly to Roppi.

“While I’m sure you already know my name I’m afraid it was not freely given. You may call me Yuuhei.”

Roppi laughs, apparently delighted by the words, though Shizuo definitely feels a little lost.

“You know a lot more about Fae than Shizuo here~”

Roppi chirps, suddenly hugging Shizuo’s arm.

“We came here for a reason though so I’m sure Shizuo would love to explain.”

Shizuo grimaces but starts in on his explanation of why he’s been gone and, unfortunately, why he has to leave again. At the end Kasuka’s eyes narrow and he gives Shizuo a pointed look.

“You never did listen to any of the warnings about Fae, did you.”

Shizuo flushes red, feeling a little called out.

“No, I thought it was all useless.”

Kasuka sighs softly and looks them both over one more time before he settles on staring Roppi down.

“I trust Shizuo will come to no harm under your care?”

Roppi grins, fingers digging slightly harder into Shizuo’s arm.

“Not if I can help it~ I like Shizuo too much to let him get broken.”

When phrased that way it’s not the most reassuring statement but Kasuka nods anyway. Shizuo isn’t sure how to feel about all this.

“As long as you can still visit I don’t mind.”

Relief blooms in Shizuo’s chest and he hugs his brother again.

“I’ll definitely visit as often as I can.”

He pulls away once more, despite his reluctance. Kasuka gives him a small smile though and it helps. Shizuo smiles a bit helplessly back.

“I don’t want to make you wait for me though. I know you want to travel with the theater groups, you should now.”

Kasuka’s eyes soften into happiness, though he doubts many others would be able to tell. Still, Kasuka seems hesitant.

“It would be much harder to visit each other if I did that.”

Shizuo frowns, that’s definitely true. Roppi chimes in.

“How about this.”

They close their eyes and chant something in the Fae language before producing two small mirrors, each about the size of a book, from seemingly nowhere. Shizuo can’t help but be impressed, though he has no idea if what Roppi did would even be considered difficult or not.

Roppi hums softly before slipping into another chant, both mirrors glowing gold around the edges for a moment before Roppi’s chant reaches its end. Once done they let out a slightly smug smile and hands a mirror to each of them.

“If you use these you’ll be able to talk to and see each other from a distance. Just say ‘ _ videre’ _ while holding them and you’ll be able to see out of the other one. ‘ _ Periit _ ’ will change it back into a normal mirror.”

Shizuo gives Roppi an awestruck smile, excitement filling his chest. Roppi has done so much to make sure he’ll be happy.

“Thank you.”

Shizuo says reverently. Kasuka follows his lead, although with less obvious enthusiasm. Roppi just nods, giving Shizuo a gentle smile.

“It’s the least I can do.”

Honestly, Shizuo just wants to hug them for this but he holds himself back. Roppi hands them both a mirror before catching hold of Shizuo’s free hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles once more.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit now, find me when you’re ready to go home. I’ll be waiting~”

Shizuo flushes scarlet and Roppi lets out that tinkling laugh once more. 

“Oh, and Yuuhei. I’d keep that mirror a secret.”

Kasuka nods in agreement and with a last adorable grin Roppi leaves them alone. Shizuo coughs slightly, still blushing from before when Kasuka sighs.

“Are you sure they won’t hurt you?”

Shizuo hesitates a moment before nodding.

“Roppi… I think they’re one of the only reasons I’m still alive at all. They would watch over me when I’d go into the forest. I don’t like to think about it but if a different Fae had found me I doubt I’d be so lucky.”

Kasuka nods, though there’s concern in his eyes.

“Be careful anyway. Even if they are no threat other Fae might still go after you.”

Shizuo grimaces.

“I’ll be as careful as I can and Roppi will help me as well. Now, tell me more about those Fae you’ve met before and why you didn’t let me know.”

His voice turns a little harsh and protective at the end. He doesn’t like the thought of his baby brother anywhere near unknown magical beings. Kasuka smiles a little and starts to explain.

\----

Roppi is waiting outside the door when Shizuo can finally bring himself to say good-bye. They smile at Shizuo once they see him.

“Ready to go?”

Shizuo takes a steadying breath then nods.

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

Roppi grins, reaching out to take Shizuo’s hand.

“Now I get to show you Altlier!”

They seem very excited and it’s a little infectious. Shizuo grins and doesn’t even try to pull away from the touch. Maybe it should be weird how often Roppi likes to touch him but every time Shizuo thinks to question it some other thought quickly takes its place… Besides, he definitely doesn’t mind. Though, he does wonder exactly what it all means to Roppi. Maybe they’re just naturally affectionate? Or maybe… they want something more… Shizuo tries not to get his hopes up.

Roppi leads them back into the forest, chattering excitedly about the city. They never once let go of Shizuo’s hand and some part of Shizuo hopes they never will.


End file.
